Eleanor Olato
Eleanor Olato is a girl who helped nurse Alphonse Loeher back to health in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Story Born in the town of Blete, she was saved from the burning flames with the help of the mermaid Berevra when Lodis put Blete to the torch during the reformation. Berevra brought her to the northern village of Sotavento and gave her to a couple and also gifted the young babe with her treasured Pearl Necklace. The mermaid would often come to the beach and watch over Eleanor but had to eventually leave her because of the worsening volcanic activity on the sea floor. Eleanor's life with her step parents was a good one, for they were kind to her but the children of the village teased her relentlessly because she wasn't their true child. Her parents would often give handouts to her antagonizers but when they died the bullying took a turn for the worse. A group of three boys named Dimitri, Allen and Merrick found her on a bridge near the village and continued their harassment. Merrick, seeing her necklace was quite beautiful tried to take it from her forcefully but the power of the necklace defended her and killed the boy. Dimitri and Allen accused her of being a monster, half human, half mermaid and chased her out of the village. She ran for her life through the forests and ended up on the southern side of the island. On the beaches of Solea, in a small church, Father Hamen opened his doors to her and took her in. He treated her as if she was his own child but would often be physically abusive if she did not do as she was commanded. Years later she found Alphonse Loeher, a knight of Lodis on the beach near her church, wounded with by a crossbow bolt. She tended to the young knight until he was better and saw him leave with Ivanna Batraal. Later she would see Alphonse again and he asked her of the mermaid with the golden scales, Berevra. Feeling that she was being used she refused to answer him and ran outside only to find the White Fang Troops that were sent to capture her. Alphonse helped her escape her captors and learned of where the mermaid was. Together with him they traveled to the cliffs of the Aquila Volcano. On one of the sheer rock faces, Rictor Lasanti with Father Hamen tried to convince her that she should leave Alphonse and join them. She refused and with the power of the necklace allowing her time to escape, Eleanor jumped off the cliff together with Alphonse into the water below. They happened to end up in the cavern of the mermaid Berevra and there the mermaid told Eleanor she was only human and the sad tale of the mermaid's past. Berevra then informed both Eleanor and Alphonse where the spear was. During her travels with Alphonse she visited Blete where she remembered nothing of the past there, and Sotavento, where she explained her memories to Alphonse and gave him the necklace that the mermaid with the golden scales had given her. In the Angel's Headstone, Shaher threatened to end the life of Alphonse and the others but Eleanor intervened on their behalf to save them. She empathized with the loneliness of the fallen angel, and using Eleanor's body as a vessel, together they ascended to heaven. Category:The Knight of Lodis - Characters